Itachi Reborn
by PotatoWriter54
Summary: I've seen many things. I've experienced many things. I've done many things that I'd rather not talk about. Despite that nothing prepared me for this. I hope I can keep my family alive in this lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

To let you readers know: the line breaks here are important because the show the difference in P.O.V change and sometimes time skips. I'm pretty sure you readers are smart enough to know the difference. To make it a bit easier I change the line breaks to know which is which. So read on

I gave Sasuke one last smile before I let go of life. I slowly fell into the darkness where I belonged. Soon after I found out the darkness there was nothing but warmth and a steady beat that lulled me. Why wasn't I being cursed down by Kami for all things I've done? Why wasn't I being punished for killing my clan? Did Sasuke go home to Kohana as hero for killing me? I hope to Kami that he finally found peace with me dead and him stronger to defeat Madara. All I can do right now is hope for the best for Sasuke. The beat that sounded like drum comforted me and the warmth made me doze off.

The darkness made me lose track of time. I don't know how long I've been here. Sasuke is probably married with children for all I know. Frankly in this void all that I can do is sleep and count the number of beats. Although something new had happen. I can hear faint whispering from beyond this darkness. The whispering is faint and I can't quite make out what they are saying. You would think that the whispering would be unnerving but they are quite comforting like the beats.

The darkness is beginning to be a little suffocating. I have dealt with worse situations as an ANBU but it's uncomfortable to say the least. I moved my legs to adjust and get comfortable. I notice that there was times where the darkness became more small and suffocating. Was this Kami trying to slowly punish me by making me feel like I was suffocating like how I did when I was alive. How I struggled to breathe with my illness? So this is what Kami is doing. Punishing me by making me feel the struggle of my illness.

The darkness is now suffocating me. I'm kicking, pushing me arms out, and moving around in a panic. The darkness pushes down on me more. In my panic haze I kick a little bit too hard on something and faintly hear a small yelp outside the darkness. It feels like hours as the darkness slowly makes me suffer. I pushed and kicked as the darkness pushed down on me. I wished over and over for it to stop and... it does.

The first thing that shocked me was the coldness and the smell. Then the next thing was the relief I felt from being taking out of the darkness so I let out a cry of relief. I heard a gasp and a cry/ shout of happiness. I finally notice something was holding me and it was huge. That caused me to cry out in panic and squirm a bit. I slowly open my eyes to just see blobs of color. Where I'm I? I just saw one blob colored white hand me to another who was also colored white. This one unlike the other wrapped me in something and wiped me down with warm water I assume. After I was wiped down, they wrapped me in a soft blue blanket. I was moved once again to another blob of color. This one held me close and nuzzled my cheek. So I'm assuming these blobs are people based by how this one's face feels like. It started to whisper thing that sounded like a different language and I could hear the steady beat once again. The beat must a have been this one's heart... wait... if I could hear the heart beat in the darkness, the whisperings that sound like this one's voice, and the darkness becoming cramp... if only I can facepalm a my stupidity. I must be a baby then... Kami is this all just a joke to you?

^-^-^ P.O.V Change ^-^-^

The moment when I found out I was pregnant was the worse and greatest day of my life. I always wanted be married and have my own kids but I didn't want a child now with a one night stand. I didn't want a child made from just me being dunk and full of lust. I didn't want a child while I was still 21. I didn't want a child while I can only support myself. I especially didn't want a child that I didn't have with a man I love. I know this baby will turn my life upside down but I will love it with all my heart.

I threw away the pregnancy test and walked out of the bathroom. With the easy part out of the way, I have to do the hard parts. I have to tell my parents now. Jeeze mom is going is going to kill me for being a dumbass. I can already hear her ranting about how I got myself knocked up. Dad would just be there silently giving me that disappointed stare. I could just tell my friends first the mom and dad but then I would probably get mom more riled up. I love you my little baby child but you just caused me so much trouble.

"I've read somewhere that if you talk to the baby it can hear you." My best friend Olivia said to me. "I've already been singing lullabies to the baby already" I replied while dipping my chocolate bar in a cup of cake frosting. "How can you eat that?" Olivia scrunched up her nose in distaste. "Well I have been craving a bunch of weird shit and most of is just sugary things." I said munching on the chocolate frosting combo. Oh it's so good and fatting. "It's still gross. It's like you're consuming diabetes in front of my eyes." I snorted and continued my delicious lunch. "So how far along are you now Jane?" Olivia asked sipping her coffee. "Well I'm about 3 months. I think." I said while taking a spoon full of frosting. Too bad I ate all my chocolate. "You think." Olivia facepalmed. "Yes I think. You know how bad I am at remember time and all that."

"Oh by the way did you finally tell your parents?" I winced at the question. That was a situation I didn't want to relive. "I did tell them and as of right now they are shunning me till I tell them who got my pregnant and I accept the offer to live with them." I said in a tired voice. "At least the guy didn't give you an STD." Olivia said chuckling. "I love you but you disappointed me sometimes." I deadpan. "I love you too. Do you need me to drop you off?" Olivia asked grabbing her coffee and purse. "Duh, your the one who picked me up." "Oh yeah I forgot." I laughed, "well let's go."

I can officially say that I'm am 7 months pregnant. My stomach is all big and round like the moon. My feet are swollen and I feel like a whale. Overall the pregnancy is going good. The baby is quite the kicker at night when I'm trying to sleep so I started sleeping while sitting. The cravings are still plaguing me and grossing out Olivia. It's only two months before my little kicker is out and about.

I think I'm going to die. The little kicker is starting to shift around move while I was walking down the street with Olivia who had my baby bag. Then the little fucker decided that now was the time. I yelped when I felt the gushing of my water breaking. "Olivia, I'm pretty sure my water broked." That caused Olivia to freak out and start panicking. "Just slowly get to the car- GET THE FUCK OUT THE WAY! THERE'S A PREGNANT WOMAN READY TO GIVE BIRTH!" Thank you Olivia for announcing to the world that I'm ready to give birth. Everyone started to freak out around us. Asking me if I was okay, if I needed water, if they should call the ambulance. I'm started to get a headache from everyone. Finally making safe to the car Olivia drove to the hospital. Damn contractions are so painful. Inside the hospital on the wheelchair with me crying from the pain and shouting at anyone who touched me. I wish for it to be all over.

A whole 12 hours and 25 mins my little kicker was born at 3:45 am on November 3. I was glad to finally found out the gender of my little kicker was a boy. Olivia now owes me a week's worth of coffee. The hours of contractions and pushing were with it for my little kicker. The nurse handed me him after cleaning, putting a diaper on him, and wrapping a soft blue blanket around him. His eyes we're a dark rich brown with long eyelashes. He has soft black hair with a round face. His skin was a nice creamy pale color. He was so beautiful I nuzzled him. He's so soft and warm I can cuddle with him all day. I whispered to him about how beautiful he is and how much I love him. "Miss here's the form for the baby." The nurse said cheerfully putting the clipboard with form and pen on the bedside table. "Thank you." I was stuck between two names for my little kicker: Kaneki and Itachi. Both from my two favorite animes. Now that I think about it a Japanese name is going to sound weird with my last name but what then heck. My little kicker can change their name in the future. His name is now officially Itachi Oliver Lane.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Please tell me what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

**_New chapter! Enjoy!_**

 ** _》》》_** ** _Three Days Later》》》_**

It was quite a shock to find out I was reborned. Everyday since I was born my new mother would cuddle me close to her chest and hum. I also met another person who had the same personality as Sasuke's blond friend. I think shes my mother's friend but I can't be quite too sure with the way she acts. Also the names in this village are quite different. Just as how my new mother's name is Jane or how her "friend" is named Olivia. Olivia I found out was quite loud and like pinching my cheeks. Jane would just laugh and smile at me when this happens.

Jane has light dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and light tanned skin rather than the Uchiha black hair, black eyes, and pale skin. My breathing is better with my new set if lungs instead of struggling to breathe in my past life. The only downside to my new life was being depending on everyone. Don't get me started on the breastfeeding and diaper changing. It was embarrassing to say the least to suck up my pride just to cry for my basic needs to be for filled.

Jane held me closer and started talking to Olivia. These are times where I wished I can understand what they're saying. Jane seems happy and Olivia is excited by what their talking about. Olivia gave out a short squeal that lead me to cry out in suprise. It annoys me that I have no control over my emotions ever since I was reborned. Jane rocked me while talking to Olivia. Olivia nodded and ran out the door. I wonder where she's going I mused. Jane slightly laughed and got up laying me down in the crib. She whispered something to me before walking away

^-^-^-^P.O.V. Change^-^-^-^

I put Itachi in the hospital crib so I can get ready to leave. Olivia came back from the car with the car seat for Itachi and a set of clothes. "Here you go." Olivia said putting the car seat on the hospital bed. "I can't wait to have my little God child with us at the apartment." Olivia said rambling with excitement. "Well I'm going to go change clothes and then we'll head out. Be sure to change Itachi too." I told her walking to the bathroom. "Okay!"

After I got done changing into clean clothes I walked in on Olivia talking to Itachi. "Awww look at the wittle baby. Your so cute yes you are." Olivia said in her baby voice. "What you doing to my child?" I asked looking into the crib only to fangirl at the sight of Itachi. "Where did you get his outfit it's so cute!" I gushed looking a Itachi in his kitten onsie. "I have my ways" Olivia responded while I picked up Itachi.

~~~~~~P.O.V. Change~~~~~~

Why? Kami why? I thought to myself when Olivia pulled out a kitten outfit. It annoyed me to no end when both Jane and Olivia gushed over me. If Kisame saw me now he would never let me live this down. Jane picked me up and put me in this miniature crib like thing. She buckled me in with all these complicated straps that made me uncomfortable. Jane said something to me and kissed my nose. She probably saw my discomfort being strapped down to this crib thing. Jane and Olivia started talking again as I was moved. We walked out the hospital room and I took in my surroundings. It was basically a hallway with pink painted walls. The slight rocking from Jane carrying the crib thing made me drowsy. Why must this body get tired easily.

It seems like I drifted off because the next moment I was slightly being jostled which caused me to cry. Me, Itachi Uchiha, crying from being slightly jostled. What happen to the S-ranked criminal that rarely showed emotions? Is my new life just going to be me suffering from embarrassment?

Jane started patting me and murmuring soothing things to calm me down. I simmered in shame from my small outburst. I looked around to distract myself only to see we're in some kind of transportation device. Music was softly playing in the background making me slightly wonder where it was coming from. Jane said something to Olivia causing the music to get louder. Then the most horrible things happened... they both started to sing.

Throughout the ride Jane and Olivia sang till we came to a stop. Jane started unstrapping the miniature crib from the seat. After that Olivia took me out of the transportation thing. I notice all the noises around me were different from the tranquil quietness of hospital. Hmmmmm seems like I'm in a city. I thought as I looked around to see tall buildings that looked nothing like the style of buildings in the main villages. We walked towards one of the large buildings with Jane sliding a card through something with a keypad and opened the door. Jane held open the door letting Olivia and me walk strait inside going to some automatic doors that open to a small area. We got inside with Jane following behind us. There was buttons on the side which Jane promptly pressed one if then. Olivia started talking to Jane again as we waited in the small area. A small bell sound rang and the automatic doors opened to a different setting. It was like the hospital with the long hallway with doors on each side. Jane stopped in font of a door and opened it. Inside was like how any standard Jounin's apartment is. So this is where my new mother lives? I thought to myself when I got set down.

 _ **》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》**_

 ** _The next chapter is gonna have a time skip to where Itachi is around 1 or 2 years old. This chapter I have to admit is a filler but it's somewhat important to show Itachi's ignorance to how life is here in our reality._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_New chapter! I also notice a plot hole in my story. I forgot about when Itachi was brought back to life by Kabuto in the Fourth Shinobi World War arc. So I'm going to put when the war happens around when Itachi is three or two because I'm thinking that our universe's time and the Naruto universe's time run differently. Anyways just clearing that up._**

 ** _~~~~One Year Later~~~~_**

Today is my first birthday in my new life. It has been a year since I died and was reborn into this strange world. In the time spent I was trying to figure out how to adjust. I can finally somewhat walk but I'm forced into the play pen. Jane and Olivia had been trying to get me to speak my first words in these past few weeks. With Jane trying to get me to say mama and Olivia trying to get me to say Oli. I refuse to speak fearing I might sound too advanced. Jane was in the kitchen cooking food for my birthday while I spent my time occupying myself. The television was on a channel with weird talking sea animals called SpongeBob. In this new world the television had the worse form of entertainment with weird shows like talking puppets. A loud shout from the front door signaled that Olivia was home. "JANE I GOT THE CAKE!" I facepalmed at her loudness. Does she want to upset the neighbors again? "Bring it into the kitchen." Came Jane's reply from the kitchen.

I was getting bored of just sitting in the play pen with baby toys. The toy car already lost my interest five minutes ago, so now I'm left with watching the television. "Itachi!" Olivia cried picking me up and kissed my cheeks. "You're so adorable! I can just eat you up." Olivia rubbed her cheeks against mine. "Stop trying to eat my son Olivia." Jane said walking over towards us. "I'm starting to regret on agreeing that we should live together if you're just going to commit cannibalism."

"It's not my fault he's so cute." Olivia said defensively hugging me closer to her. "Anyways I need you to watch the food while I call mom and dad." Olivia perked up at that. "Are they coming over?" Jane smiled and nodded while taking me out of Olivia's arms. I cuddled closer to Jane liking the feeling of being held by her. She slowly rocked me and hummed making me feel drowsy. Jane said something I couldn't understand in my drowsy state and walking into the bedroom still holding me.

^-^-^-^P.O.V Change^-^-^-^

I gently put Itachi down in his crib and gently patted his chest when he gave a slight whine. I always thought babies manly cried but Itachi rarely I mean rarely cried. I guess I should be counted lucky unlike my cousin Mary who's child cries every five seconds. I turned in the baby monitor and crept out of the room. Now to call mom and dad before I forget. Pulling out my phone I dialed mom's number.

"Hello?"

"Mom are you guys still coming over?"

"Oh were leaving the house right now"

"Really?"

"We'll be there in an hour. You know if you agreed to live with us in the first place then it wouldn't be a problem for us to spend time with Itachi."

"Mom we talked about this already."

"I know we did but you father and I talked about giving you half of our savings."

"I don't need it mom. I can perfectly support Itachi with my own money."

"Dear you know that we're just looking our for you."

"I know mom but just let me handle it on my own. I'll let you know when it becomes too much."

"Okay honey see you soon"

"Bye mom."

Sighing at mom's antics I walked into the kitchen. "Is our baby child sleeping?" Olivia asked flipping the steak over in the pan. "He went down without a fuss." She nodded and went back to cooking. We lapsed into comfortable silence as we moved around the kitchen preparing for Itachi's birthday. Thirty minutes later we were almost done but a loud piercing cry broke the peaceful silence. "Was that Itachi?" Olivia asked confused since Itachi was never this loud when he cried. I was already halfway out the room when she spoked. I was filled with worry wondering what caused him to cry so loudly. Moving towards his crib he was whimpering and squirming around. What happened to my poor baby? I thought to myself as I comforted him.

~~~~P.O.V Change~~~~

 _"Nii-San!" Sasuke shouted hugging me around my waist. "Will you train with me?" He asked looking up at me with innocent eyes. I poke his forehead, "Forgive me Sasuke maybe next time." I smiled sadly and walked away. It started to rain heavily and next I'm standing over my parents bodies. I walked away thinking about what they said to me. "Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted running out of our home. "Otou-san and Okaa-san." His expression horrified and scared. Sasuke faced me with tears running down his face. "There is no value in killing the likes of you, my foolish brother." I spat our glaring at him. "If you want to kill me... Curse me! Hate me! And live a long unsightly life... Run away... Run away... And cling to your pitiful life. And then someday when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me." I said harshly before using Tsukuyomi. Tears ran down my face as I shunshin away from Sasuke's limp form. "Forgive me Sasuke." I muttered running away from Konoha._

 _As I was running the trees morphed into a white hallway. "You think that genjutsu will hold off that sannin?" Kasime asked walking beside me. "Maybe." I muttered stopping in front of the nine tail's Jinchuriki's hotel door. Suddenly the scene changed where I was staring down at Sasuke's hate filled eyes. "Your still weak Sasuke. How will you ever manage to defeat me." I said causing him to lash out. Using my Tsukuyomi once again making him fall limp. The scene morphed into a battle field. Sasuke was staring at me in horror as I moved closer and closer towards him with my fingers reaching out. I poked his forehead. "Forgive me Sasuke." I smiled brightly, "I will always love you...Otouto." I fell into deep darkness._

Loud pathetic whimpers rang out through the room. Tears were streaming down my face. "Shhhh its okay Itachi. Mama is here." Someone picked me up and patted my back. "You're okay." The comforting arms held me close murmuring soothing words. "Mama is here. It's okay Itachi." That is when Jane truly became my mother. Okaa-san will still be in my heart but mother will be too. "Ma" I said with my meek voice. I kept repeating that like it was a prayer. Mother audibly gasp and kissed my head. "I love you Itachi."

 _ **This chapter is a present to everyone willing to read this fanfic! Happy Holidays to everyone!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm so sorry for not updating for months! I read everyone's comments and I apologize for procrastinating. Although, I have an excuse because I was busy with school and getting ready for life after high school. So on with the new chapter!_**

 ** _》》》》_** ** _Jane's POV》》》》_**

After Itachi calmed down from his nightmare, I tried to put him in his play pen. He clung on to me refusing to let me go. I sighed and carried him to the kitchen where Olivia was attempting to cut tomatoes. "I thought you were done?" I asked, peering over her shoulder. "Weeeelll there was some casualties as I was moving the tomatoes I cut earlier." Olivia said sheepishly as she continued to cut the tomatoes. I laughed a bit and walked to the fridge pulling out Itachi's apple juice. "Is our baby child okay?" Olivia asked as she washed the knife and cutting board in the sink. "He just had a nightmare, but he is being more clingy than usual." I said walking back into the living room. "I thought it was going to be some demon ghost thing he saw that's why he screamed." I paled a bit and glared at Olivia. "Shut up. You watch too many horror movies."

"What? I just thought that's what happened." Olivia said as I shook my head and plopped down on the couch. I flipped through the channels ignoring her. Nothing good is on and Itachi looks bored by his blank face. "Olivia! What's a good kids show for Itachi to watch?" I asked putting on Netflix and going through the recommended shows. "Hmmmm there's the Ninja Turtles." I thought about it and decided to put it on. The look Itachi gave me when I did so made me laugh. His eyebrows were furrowed with a sight pout at his lips. Then there was a knock at the door making me pause. That's either my parents or Olivia's ex coming back to ask for forgiveness. "I GOT IT!' Olivia shouted running towards the door. I deadpanned at her excitement. I'm pretty sure Itachi was mentally judging her by how he was looking at her.

 ** _~~~~ Itachi's P.O.V. ~~~~_**

'What's wrong with her?' Was the first thing to pop in my head when Olivia shouted. "You know how she is, Itachi." Mother said lovingly as she petted my head. I gave her am unimpressed look before turning my attention to the weird show that was on. I have officially lost all hope in what children here watch for fun. I mentally facepalmed at the absurdity of what this show was about. The ninja turtles weren't even using chakra. Although these ninja weren't like the ones back in my world, I was still somewhat intrigued by it.

"AWWWW LOOK AT HIM!" A very loud voice shouted before picking me up. I gave a yelp of protest from being pulled away from mother. "You're still as cute as ever, my little grandson!" That's when it clicked in my head that my grandparents have decided to visit us. My cheeks were being pinched and cooed over by my grandmother as I glared at her. My grandfather looked fondly at his wife before stopping her attack on my cheeks. "That's enough, honey." He gave a chuckle, "He looks like he's ready to bite you if you keep that up." I narrowed my eyes even further thinking that if she touched me again, I might actually bite her.

"Don't be giving him ideas, Dad." My mother said grabbing me and putting me in my play pen. I gave a slight whine making her chuckle before petting my head affectionately. "Awwww, he's so cute. I'm going to take him home with me one day." Grandmother said as she followed my mother into the kitchen. "Oh yeah, I forgot the food was done." Olivia commented as she sat down on the couch. "You're so much help." Mother said as she brought out the food. "I know I am. You should be blessed to be within my presence." Olivia dramatically flipped her hair. "I'm pretty sure that we all are very blessed." Mother said sarcastically rolling her eyes. Everyone moved into the dining table by the kitchen. "Come on 'Tachi let's go and feed you." Olivia said picking me up taking me to my highchair.

Olivia and mother served the food while I waited patiently for my food. "And here's your food 'Tachi." Mother said happy setting down my plate. There was mash potatoes, corn, and macaroni and cheese. I let out a sigh wondering when I'll be able to eat actual food. "Here comes the air plane!" Olivia said along with weird engine like noise. Obediently I opened my mouth while observing her. "Itachi is so serious." Grandmother cooed while eating her food. "He's always like that." Mother replied with a fond smile. "You know if we went to go find the fatherㅡ"

"Dad I told you that it doesn't matter." Mother interrruped with a sharp tone. "Honey I know you're happy with what you have here but what are you going do when Itachi asks about his father?" Grandmother said kindly with this pleading look in her eyes. "I'll worry about that when the time comes." That was the last thing spoken about my unknown father before Olivia changed the subject. Dinner went on with light chatting untill it the food was finished.

"So why don't we go and open up Itachi's presents?" Olivia said with an awkward smile. "That's a good idea." Mother took me out of the high chair to the living room. "I can't wait to show you what you I bought for him!" Grandma squealed walking along with mother. "Makes me wonder why Olivia isn't your daughter." Mother laughed while watching grandmother. "You're more like your father. " Grandmother said with a smile. "Or maybe I'm your long lost sister!" Olivia butted in with a laugh. "That seems more likely than anything else." Grandfather added plopping down in the couch. "Here open mine first!" Grandmother exclaimed shoving a package in front of my mother. Mother opened the package before going wide eye. "Oh my gosh! THIS IS SO CUTE!" Olivia was squealing in the background about how cute I would look. With how mother is acting you can tell mother is just like grandmother. "I know! I had to get it when I saw it." It was a two cat onsies that looked too familiar to the one's I have worn before. I glared at the pieces of clothing with distaste. Why must this cat obsession follow me in to my next life? After that I blanked out on what happening since I was getting sleepy. "Bye 'Tachi!" Grandmother cried kissing my head. Grandfather patted my head affectionately before leaving. Wow it already time for them to leave. "Jane please think about what we said about Itachi's father." Grandmother said stopping at the front door. "I'll think about it." Mother nodded absently as she watched them leave. "I'll see you guys next time! Make sure to visit!" Grandmother called out before the door shut behind her.

"That was the most awkward thing to have happen in this house." Olivia commented out of nowhere. "The most awkward thing was walking on you while you were on top of some guy." Mother replied walking towards me. "WE PROMISED NOT TO BRING THAT UP!" Olivia shouted blushing. "It was awkward none the less." Snickered Mother while picking me up. That was the end of my first birthday. The first year after my death. The first year of my new life. So far I think I might enjoy this life.

 **》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed! Unfortunately I have end of course exams coming up and projects that I have to do. High school life is so stressful but at least I have a lot of time for writing during the summer. I sincerely apologize for not updating. My other fanfic will be updated some time soon so look forward to that. Thank you guys for the support!**

 **I have a question for you guys! Do any of you like K-pop? I need more K-pop friends so I'm trying to make some. Anyways thanks for reading!**


End file.
